Motor vehicles are increasingly including electrical devices and propulsion systems. An electric vehicle requires that the battery be charged periodically to maintain sufficient power. Accordingly, an electric vehicle is plugged into a charger when parked. Chargers are typically provided with a cable and therefore the vehicle operator need not have one. However, in instances when a charger is not available, the operator will need to use their own cable. Storage and removal of a charging cable can be cumbersome and difficult. Moreover, theft of an expensive charging cable is possible unless secured in some manner.
Automotive manufactures continually seek new features to ease operation and increase operator satisfaction and enjoyment.